Jurassic World: Hell's Aquarium
Jurassic World: Hell's Aquarium is a film set in the Jurassic World fan fiction universe. It is inspired by Meg: Hell's Aquarium and was released on August 10, 2018 as KB Fan Fiction Productions’ 252nd feature film. Plot The film starts in 2016, when Jurassic World’s LV40 Tyrannosaurus rex twins battle a larger, genetically-modified tyrannosaur codenamed Omega-09. Eventually, Omega-09 is swiftly killed by the park’s Mosasaurus, which resides in Jurassic World Aquarium. The remains of Omega-09 are later recovered, taxidermied and displayed beside the Park’s Indominus rex. Two years later in 2018, raptor trainer Owen Grady and palaeontology supervisor Claire Dearing visit a newly-built aquatic facility at Jurassic World Aquarium, where they meet Jurassic World’s head marine biologist Ada Wong to discuss the possibilities of future projects. During the meeting, a mysterious large object hits the window. Later, during a feeding session with the park’s Leptocleidus, one of the Leptocleidus mysteriously disappeared from the exhibit. The park’s CEO, Josh, is informed on the matter. Josh is called to the Aquarium facility where he meets Owen and Claire. Owen suspects the object which hit the underwater ship to be one of the aquarium’s Megalodons. They check on the Megalodons, but the sharks seem to not exhibit any unusual behaviour. In the meantime, Ada came across an unusual fragment and decides to attempt to analyse it herself. Ada discovers that the fragment contains Megalodon DNA mixed with a very suspicious strain. Realizing that, Ada calls Owen, Claire and Josh to the facility, where Owen and Josh find out that the suspicious DNA strain is similar to the DNA strains that may have been used to create Omega-09. Later, they observe the fished-out remains of a Leptocleidus. Owen retrieves a Megalodon-like tooth from the carcass. With the findings, the team suspects that a genetically-modified Megalodon is on the loose in the aquarium, and gave it the codename Colossus 04. Meanwhile, the cousin of the crown prince of Dubai, Rashid, comes to negotiate with Josh and Claire on purchasing some of Jurassic World Aquarium’s surplus creatures for a gigantic aquarium at a Dubai hotel. The Jurassic World scientists get a preview of what the Dubai aquarium wants — including a Mosasaurus, Megalodon, Plesiosaurus, Dolichorhynchops, Geosaurus, Xiphactinus, Kronosaurus, Liopleurodon, Dunkleosteus and other prehistoric sea monsters. Josh explains that the creatures are not ready for sale yet. Back at the Aquarium, the station receives a signal that a large creature has broken through the aquarium’s exhibits, and a Megalodon-like creature is identified by the team as Colossus 04. What follows is an attempt to track and inject poison into Colossus 04 by the Asset Containment Unit (ACU). While the ACU team does succeed in doing that with the shark, Colossus 04 seems to heal itself and devours the entire ACU team. Ada, Claire and Owen discover the secret lab creating the illegal bio-defense projects that include blueprints for Omega-09 and Colossus 04. They realize that Colossus 04 is en route to a recreation beach resort at Jurassic World, full of visitors. There, Colossus 04 causes havoc and eats a number of visitors. Ada thought of a plan to save the visitors: to unleash every creature in the Jurassic World Aquarium to attack Colossus 04. Ada lures Colossus 04 while commanding the security team to open every exhibit of the Jurassic World Aquarium, unleashing all the creatures. Meanwhile, Josh, Claire and Owen, with the help of his trusty Velociraptor pack, lead the remaining visitors to safety. During the ensuing battle, the aquarium’s two Megalodons attack Colossus 04, where Colossus 04 kills one of them (the LV 20). This attracts the LV40 Liopleurodon. The two aggressively fight and ultimately with the help of the resident Mosasaurus, the three fighting creatures hit the surface and Colossus 04 is ripped apart by the LV40 Liopleurodon and the Mosasaurus, rendering it unable to heal itself. In the battle, most of the Aquarium’s facilities were destroyed. Rashid agrees to fund the repairs to the aquarium. Eventually, Jurassic World rebuilds and reopens the aquarium, with Rashid officiating a collaboration. Colossus 04’s taxidermied remains are now positioned at the main entrance of the Jurassic World Aquarium. Cast * Josh, the CEO of Jurassic Park Builder Holdings Ltd. * Owen Grady, raptor trainer. * Ada Wong, the head marine biologist of Jurassic World. * Claire Dearing, Jurassic World’s paleontological consultant and former head biologist. * Rashid, the cousin of the crown prince of Dubai. * Adam, a scientist working in Jurassic World. * David, a palaeontologist working in Jurassic World. * Suzie Choo, a paleobotanist working in Jurassic World. * Diana, a raptor (dromaeosaur) expert working in Jurassic World. * Christine Magnussen, a scientist working in Jurassic World. * Martin, a park visitor. * Carl Maximillian, a park visitor. * Zaria Kim-Park, a park visitor. * Magen Li, a park visitor. * Hannah, a park visitor. Prehistoric animals featured Prehistoric animals based on number of individuals according to level. Jurassic World Aquarium * l Mosasaurus (1 LV10) * l Megalodon (1 LV30; 1 LV20; Colossus 04) * l Liopleurodon (1 LV40; 1 LV30) * l Plesiosaurus (1 LV30) * l Dunkleosteus (1 LV30) * l Helicoprion (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Baculites (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Xiphactinus ''(1 LV30) * l ''Elasmosaurus (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Styxosaurus ''(1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l ''Mauisaurus (1 LV20) * l Hainosaurus (1 LV10) * l Pliosaurus (1 LV30; 1 LV20) * l Kronosaurus (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Protostega (1 LV30) * l Psephoderma (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Henodus (1 LV10) * l Onchopristis (1 LV20) * l Parapuzosia (identified as a giant ammonite, 1 LV30; 1 LV10) * l Prognathodon (1 LV30) * l Leptocleidus (1 LV20; 1 LV 10) * l Trinacromerum (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Dolichorhynchops (1 LV10) * l Dakosaurus (1 LV30) * l Geosaurus (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Orthacanthus (1 LV10) * l Tylosaurus (1 LV20; 1 LV10) * l Umoonasaurus (1 LV20) * l Edestus (1 LV10) * l Bananogmius ''(1 LV10) * l ''Rhizodus ''(1 LV10) * l ''Metriorhynchus * l Orthoceras (identified as a giant orthocone, drawing only, seen in a “Coming Soon” sign) * l Plotosaurus (drawing only, seen in a “Coming Soon” sign) * l Rhomaleosaurus (drawing only, seen in a “Coming Soon” sign) * l Gillicus ''(drawing only, seen in a “Coming Soon” sign) * l ''Kaiwhekea ''(blueprint only, seen in a document with the number “71% complete”) * l ''Archelon ''(blueprint only, seen in a document with the number “57% complete”) On land * l ''Tyrannosaurus rex (2 LV40; 1 LV20) * l Pteranodon (1 LV40; 1 LV30; 1 LV20) * l Apatosaurus (1 LV20) * l Diplodocus (2 LV40; 1 LV30) * l Spinosaurus (1 LV40; 1 LV30) * l Stegosaurus (1 LV40; 1 LV20) * l Triceratops (9 LV40; 1 LV30) * l Ankylosaurus (2 LV40; 1 LV20) * l Gallimimus (2 LV40; 1 LV10) * l Therizinosaurus (1 LV30) * l Velociraptor (Blue; Charlie; Delta; Echo; 1 LV40; 1 LV20) * l Troodon ''(blueprint only, seen with the number “75% complete”) * l ''Secodontosaurus (blueprint only, seen with the number “96% complete”) Hybrids * l Indominus rex (hybrid, 1 LV30) * l Indoraptor ''(blueprint only) Sequels ''Main article: Jurassic World: Escape From Prehistoric Island Trivia * This is the second KB film to be based on the Jurassic Park movies, after the crossover Dinosaur King Visits Jurassic World. * The film is the first to star human characters from the Jurassic World franchise itself, this time Owen and Claire. * The film’s plot is largely based on two novels: Meg: Hell’s Aquarium (2009) by Steve Alten and Kronos Rising (2014) by Max Hawthorne. Both novels are based on prehistoric marine terrors. * Being based on marine creatures, some scenes in the film are references to shark films such as Jaws 3D (1983), Toxic Shark (2017) and Deep Blue Sea (1999). * The scene where Ada initiates the great battle between the aquatic species and Colossus 04 is a homage combination of the electrocution scene from Deep Blue Sea and the “Open Paddock 9” scene from Jurassic World. References to other KB works * In the film, Ada states that she had worked with whale sharks. This is a reference to her role in KB Beach Caper Movie (2017). * Rashid previously appeared in the fourth season of The Ada Wong Show in the episode The Twelve Vacations of Christmas. * Several action figures of Dinosaur King dinosaurs are seen at a souvenir shop at Main Street during the Tyrannosaurus rex twins’ battle with Omega-09. Jurassic Park franchise references * In the film, Diana provides a lecture about the intelligence of dromaeosaurs (raptors). The scene is a reference to a similar scene from Jurassic Park III (2001). * The film's aquatic facility resembles the Marine Facility from Jurassic Park: The Game. * Omega-09’s death in the film mirrors the demise of the Indominus rex in Jurassic World. * Omega-09, a genetically-modified Tyrannosaurus, is a world boss in Jurassic World: The Game. In the game, players use their dinosaurs to battle the world boss for a limited time. The boss cannot be taken down, as it revives every time it is knocked out. * Colossus 04, an aquatic world boss, was featured in Jurassic World: the Game in late July 2017. In the film, it is said to contain Omega-09’s DNA, combined with the DNA of a Megalodon. * Colossus 04 and Omega 09 are shown with the ability to heal themselves after receiving some damage. This is possibly due to the genetic modifications given to them during their creation. This is based on the World Bosses levelling up after each knock out. Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe Category:Jurassic World films Category:KB Award for Worst Picture winners